Shadows Shrouded Sinner
by Pakkrat
Summary: I loved him but we were sinners. I gave him my soul, body and mind, but it wasn't enough. I was a dark demoness sinner, he was a dark hero sinner. Then came a monster, a demon who gave me the wishes I wished... and the promises he kept... What is love?


Shadow's Shrouded Sinner

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 1: Sinner Since Starting

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or DC Comics and licensing. The only things I take credit were the voice, and a group of characters later to be seen.

I was always a sinner… I was born through sin, and lived through sin. My soul is a sin as tainted with the malice and damnation it has spread over the land. So why, in this sin, does my wretched soul find comfort? Why in something so wrong do I find peace?

It was a late night at the tower and the City offered a three-member meal to us all. I instantly refused, being Raven and not only that… a bit angry. I had a rough day, or week, we finished the Brotherhood but returned to find everything is crap… my city is screwed to hell and back, which actually I wouldn't have minded IF the library and my favorite book stores and latte houses hadn't been closed… Anyway I voted to stay and Robin wanted to stick to the Tower after Beast Boy found a Slade drone off at some place he and Terra were before. It meant I was now stuck with the up-tight boy in tights… just great…

Robin had been quiet LIKE he should have been, but somewhere he looked over the couch to me in the corner at the counter, I thought '_Please, don't have him…'_

"Raven? Maybe you could sit over here and we could talk a little?"

'_Aw, damn it.'_ Biting my lip a sec I raise my hood over my lavender hair cut into a nice trim as I liked it, and then turned with my amethyst eyes to glare, but soften the second he seems so true in the gesture. He looked on me with his masked eyes and brow curving that way they do, and then his hair kind of flaked a little from the spiked edges of ebony strands, so I accepted the impossibility and walked to him. My cape, a blue or slighter mix of deep blue and violet followed me in wave of my figure, a good figure if one would look at me like that, and the figure of a gymnast or dancer maybe? My mind very seldom allowed such thoughts so I ignored them and moved again.

We sat there kind of just watching television, he strummed up a conversation but it was knocked from me almost immediately. He seemed more chatty than usual I wasn't sure why. So eventually I prodded him back, asking him things like "Why do you seem so nosy all of a sudden?" and "Where's the curiosity coming from, your detective nature?"

He got a little upset, but then smiled saying "Well so much has happened I wanted to try and rebuild the friendship and bond we have. Make it, better."

It was so convincing I actually kind of got embarrassed, and blushed in the cheeks asking "Really? Why do you say that?"

Robin now seemed to get flustered, and stepping his boots with those metal buckles together I heard them clink, it got my attention so now my eyes found his thumbs twirling around each other, "I was thinking of things around here, and around us all. The changes over the years between you and me, along with the other titans, you have to admit it's kind of funny."

His posture and actions all were starting to freak me out, me, Raven, freaked out! "Robin, what is it?"

Robin seemed to stiffen, then relaxed a slight before putting his weight on one arm that he seemed to plant between us, "Raven, I've thought a lot about us all. How things have all gone and the fights we've all had. Do you remember the fight we all had with… your father?" my face faulted and I frowned, his too but he then took a stone visage and said "I wanted to help you so badly Raven I even went into Hell to save you. I mean, I don't know what all that means but I know what, some say, someone who does that means to someone."

Robin kind of now shifted his other arm and I noticed, it was cupped a little and his movement was slow, like he wanted to keep me from noticing… or something, "Raven…" I looked to his eyes though I didn't see them, and felt his hand latch my chin. That was confusing, so looking at his eyes they had come zooming in on me… no, not his eyes but… then it was the touch of our lips, the touch of ours lips to one another's that made me realize what had happened. My eyes grew several sizes and I would have yelped, but there was another orifice in the damn way! Then again, I didn't mind. Robin's embrace was in truth so soft and kind it didn't violate any of my personal space, it was like he merely was lying his lips to mine and pressed only a gentle bit, to then ask if he could offer more force. I in turn let a slight haze over me as somehow, my mind acted in itself to moan free my pleasure at this oddity, and then press onto his jaw line with my own to inform him, yes… it was good to go.

He didn't waste a second to now leap onto me pressing off the knees, and placing his two palms on my cheeks he was bearing onto me like a damn animal. IT was GRAND, to say the least! I latched my hands onto his wrists to steady him, and then realized I had fallen off kilter and was going on my back, dragging him with me he now was on top of me, and my legs had spread to allow him onto me very form. The kissing went on and I heard a groan of his hunger in those jowls of his, begging me to allow more to him. I did what he asked, and opened my mouth to then brush the tip of my tongue at his teeth, and the moment I did I know he smiled to open the gates to a taste and sense I never knew would give me pleasure.

There we were on the couch and I felt his arm now swirl under my back and attempt to pull me tighter, if that was possible as my arms were pulling him in and even my nails dug into his cape and that dumb vest. His other arm, it reached and latched my head to slightly rub the hairs of my back, but slowly he was moving down over the hairs to my neck. He moves this arm slowly down my shoulder now… and he makes way to my… WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! "You son of a," and my fist popped him so hard in his still open mouth I heard him crack one tooth at least, "BITCH!"

Robin was on his back and off to the floor, he looked up holding his chin with his teeth chattering, then he looked to me like I did something wrong, "What the hell was that?"

"First, you just tried to grope me!" he looked at me with such stunned awe, "Oh, like you didn't know?"

"I was… caught up and I didn't think you would… mind…"

"Oh? Is that so?" I stood, and then whipped my neck in a turn from him just making sure he knew how that pissed me off, "Well even if that's true how about Starfire? How do you think that would make her feel what we just did? Or me, how do you think…" I now felt ill to be honest, ill and ashamed, as I betrayed her and in a way… I liked this so much… "How do you think this makes me feel? The realization that what we did can't happen and won't ever again…"

Robin's hands now encased on my shoulders with their weight, and he pulled me to his chest letting me hear and feel his heart, physically and emotionally… "I didn't want to hurt anyone Raven. I know how she feels, and I feel for her too, but I feel for you too. It is so stupid but I do. That was why I kissed you; I needed to know… what do the feelings mean? I was… wondering… if I loved you."

A tear is on my brim of my eye, and I do all I can to keep it there. I wanted him to say these things but not now, and not with this as the mark of the damn occasion! "Robin…"

He turns me, and I turn my face from him keeping the eye with the tear from his view, but he knows… and so he turns my face and wipes it with his thumb, "Raven you think I won't love you? Don't you? You think I'm only interested in what Starfire and the others think? Look at me! I'm a teenage boy, who wears TIGHTS! Do I look like I really care what people think about me?"

I had to smile, and giggle, all without interruption of the smile he had. He would have to be the greatest thing to see but then he asked me, "Can we meet again? I want to be with you Raven and I know, in time, I can give Starfire the reasons why I want to end this façade and love only you. I just… I just can't explain to her why I want to be with you, I mean she is really simple in that sense… you know?"

I knew I should have said no… or never, but I nodded and said "Sure, I understand."

I lied because I wanted to believe him, and to be with him. I wanted his lips, and that passion once more, the love he devoted to me in those words and actions. Was it wrong of my yearning to be so more powerful than my reason? The signs all pointed to it… especially… when he came to me that night… the darkness…

* * *

"_His lies are so convincing."_ I awoke to these words of a dark force, in my room and hidden with the darkness. The shadows were upon me and I saw nothing. The voice was strong and somehow inviting, they offered something in a tone of cold essence, and such power… "_They make anyone falter to them, the truths of liars and promises of harmful carrion."_

"Carrion? You mean like a bird of prey, a vulture… no, Robin?" Right there I should have set off the buzzer and ignored the voice, or ignored all this idiotic crap and simply bashed my brains till… well, never mind that.

"_Another time perhaps… when this world has finally abandoned you I will offer you mine."

* * *

_

That wasn't a dream even if I tried to believe it was… it was real, and it was weird. Though the next night was just about as weird too… I decided to meet with Robin, going to his room I asked, after knocking, "Robin, can we talk?" he smiled and said "Sure."

That night I was in his room, and he spent it kissing my lips, my neck, and I even let him kiss my shoulders. It was bliss for me, it was just… perfect. I was happy while he held me and loved me. He made me promises of how he would leave Star, and how he would give her the kindest explanation he could manage. I was more than satisfied with his words that the voice left my mind… well, somewhat. I was scared what it could mean and sort of looked into it later, but for now… it was me and Robin and we were… happy.

* * *

I didn't give mind to our meetings as wrong then. As I passed Starfire yes, I felt sick, and times Beast Boy would mention how my showers made him gag with the perfume I used too often got on my nerves… but I know if I didn't his senses would have caught on and I didn't need that. For maybe what seemed weeks we were secretly meeting and developing a pattern of brushes and kisses, getting more and more intimate. I loved it, and him, but it felt… wrong… I was getting more and more relaxed with him and more rigid with the others, so much it seemed I was more moody with the group than ever. I felt a greater shift this night than any other. So I was watchful as Robin spent his time with Starfire than with me, and held her while telling her sweet memories they've had. I garnered attention from Cyborg, he knew I was really upset, but as the friend he is Cy backed off and let me go my way.

That night when all of us slept I felt two minds wandering, and it was of course Starfire and Robin. I was following, of course, and they went to the roof. That was where he sat her down; I thought maybe he was going to shatter her world so he needed her to sit. I was kind of glad he was going to get it over and done with, after all this damn time. So when he made her look stunned, and happy… I was figuring the Tameranian innocence factor kicked in. He now reached behind his cape… and pulled out a small box, which opened she smiled at its contents. I was disgusted, and horrified, grabbing my own mouth I fought the gagging feeling making way in my body. There was no turning back when she hugged him, screaming "Oh yes, Robin, yes I agree!"

I instantly flew to my room and locked the door… and that was when I heard the voice…

* * *

"_Are you ready now my dear?"_

It donned on me who is talking to me, now. It was obvious, and so I smile with the tears over my cheeks. "I have nothing here anymore, I'm all yours Death."

"_Death… What the hell are you talking about?"_

I walked off as the two were now in their rooms, and wandered to the roof where this… act, of treachery, took place… who am I to talk about treachery? Ha, I'm a damn cobra if ever there was one. This is just what I needed… the wakeup call. I know I'm not worth much, and he sure figured up the price of admission, but he won't play the full game from me. I'd rather…

"_What are you doing? Do you know what you are planning, is ludicrous for that boy!"_

I didn't care and I didn't pay the voice mind. I was just looking over the edge of the tower. I wanted to see the rocks as the waves crash onto them, and the sharp ridged points that would break me while he never did. Yes, this was the way to make them find me. Each drop of blood a tear from hiding my heart all my life, and the wounds a testament to every time he played me like a fool! This was going to be messy and I wanted it like that! I wanted the body to be here, and the blood to be there! I want them to find me, and to see what I look like for all the shit they did to me!

So I leapt forward, and I felt euphoria envelop me the moment I go airborne. Then the slam… on the roof seems I missed the edge. Wait, it was like I had been yanked or something… Looking back I saw the three large talons like claws and how they held my ankle, and the fear rising in my throat in what must have me now.

"_Since you've abandoned this wretched world, now will you wish to see mine?"_

First chapter to set the mood, hope you all enjoy. Will change to POV of others, or maybe just become dictated in later chapters. Depends…


End file.
